


Home

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e09 Home, F/F, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: A slight rewrite of Elizabeth's scenes in Home, in an alternate universe where she and Sam are in a relationship.





	Home

The air is different than she remembers when Elizabeth steps through the gate.  Then again, she had only spent a short time in Cheyenne Mountain.  It always felt stifling to her, so that’s probably why the hairs raise on the back of her neck.

Her disquiet soften when she sees the familiar flash of blonde hair up in the control room.  It makes her heart beat faster, and all she wants is to run up the stairs to hold Sam in her arms once again.  

Before she even has time to think wistfully about it, Sam has disappeared from behind the glass.  Like magic (like a trained military officer), she’s suddenly in the doorway of the gate room.

“Elizabeth!” Sam says, voice bright like a star and just as sweet as Elizabeth remembered.  “You’re home!”

Sam’s arms wrap around her, but Elizabeth pulls away in semi-panic.  They’ve never been able to be affectionate on base because of Sam’s military career.  The air force isn’t particularly fond of lesbians, not even when the lesbian in question is an incredibly brilliant astrophysicist who saves the world more often than most people get an oil change.

“Don’t worry,” Sam soothes, smiling at her.  “There’s been some improvements since you’ve been gone.  Plus, General Hammond is in charge.”

Elizabeth can hardly believe it as Sam’s arms wrap back around her.  Maybe Earth doesn’t feel like home anymore, not quite, but Sam always feels like home.  No matter what.

* * *

“How was the briefing?” Sam asks, almost before she enters the room.

Sam’s lab looks just like it was the last time she was in here, months ago.  It’s all gentle hums and the soft beeping of machines analyzing things that Elizabeth doesn’t have any hope of comprehending.  All she knows is that the planes of Sam’s face are softened by the lights of the display she’s currently leaning over.

Catching sight of her, Sam shifts, coming to sit on one of the stools and curling her legs underneath her in a way that should be impossible.  Practice makes perfect.  

“They’re thinking of not sending a force back to Atlantis,of ending the expedition altogether,” Elizabeth says.  She tries to keep the frustration out of her voice; she knows how much General Hammond means to Sam.  “I can’t believe it.”

Sam pats the stool next to her and Elizabeth sits.  “Beaurocracy.  With the Replicators being an imminent threat, they’re probably wary about opening up another front with another enemy.  The Wraith don’t know where Earth is; the Replicators do.”  

Elizabeth sighs, shaking her head.  “But all of those people…”

“I know,” Sam says, reaching over to rub her arm comfortingly.  The ease is remarkable, given the open door; anyone could walk by at any moment.  “Since you’ve just spent all that time talking about the worst parts of the Pegasus galaxy, why don’t you tell me some of the wonders that you’ve seen?”

There’s not even a moment’s hesitation before Elizabeth comes bursting forth with all of the wonder she’s had stored up.  She had to keep it more professional for her meeting with General Hammond, but here, alone with her girlfriend, she can let it flow.  

And Sam hangs on every word, eyes wide.  She asks just the right questions to keep her talking.  Before Elizabeth knows it, hours and hours have passed, and she interrupts herself to yawn widely.

“You’ve had a long day.  Let’s get you to bed,” Sam says, sliding off the stool and wrapping an arm around her.  

Elizabeth lets herself be shepherded down the empty halls to Sam’s room.  “I’ve never known you to rest so easily.”

“I’ve missed you,” Sam says.  “Is that so hard to believe?”

“No,” Elizabeth says as they slip into her room.  “I’ve missed you, too.”

They strip their clothes off and fall into bed together.  Her arms wrap around Sam and she falls asleep in her arms for the first time in far, far too long.  

* * *

“Maybe it’s a good thing,” Sam soothes.

Elizabeth pauses from where she’s pacing angrily in Sam’s living room.  The soft light suddenly feels as harsh as the first words that spring to Elizabeth’s mind.  It’s only her decades of experience as a diplomat that keeps her from saying anything she might regret.

“I understand that, given the wraith threat, that an increased military presence may be warranted.  But a complete military takeover?” Elizabeth says, shaking her head.  “It’s unacceptable.”

Sam reaches out, holds her arms lightly.  “You can stay here, with me.  That’s not so bad, is it?.”

Elizabeth’s breath catches in her throat, and the prickly wrongness that she had felt walking out of the gate comes back in full force.  There’s something wrong.

“I can stay here, with you,” Elizabeth repeats, not able to give voice to her fears just yet.  She needs to test her theory.  “Will you stay with me?  You can retire.”

A request that Elizabeth would never make of Sam.  A request that Sam would never acquiesce to.  A quick, easy test.

Sam’s eyes widen, and Elizabeth thinks that maybe she’s mistaken.  Maybe this is reality, after all.  But then her eyes shine with happiness and her mouth bends into a grin can only be described joyous.

“That’s not a bad idea, at all.  Retirement with you sounds good,” Sam says.

When Sam leans forward to kiss her, Elizabeth doesn’t know what to do other than let her.  She doesn’t know to escape from this fake reality, or what kind of being it is that’s trapped her here.  

* * *

Her plan is to stealthily gather more information from the imposter, but she’s whisked into the gateroom with other members of her expedition- who should all be on Atlantis- before she has the chance.  This must be reality, or at least something closer to it than what she’s been living in.

The entity explains that they are the mist, that they die when the Stargate opens, all with Sam’s voice and Sam’s lips.  It feels mocking, and the knife twists in Elizabeth’s gut as she realizes what they had accidentally done.  The knife twists in Elizabeth’s gut as she realizes, again, just how long it’s been since she’s held the real Sam in her arms.  

At least they manage to bargain for their lives.  That’s something.  That’s not nearly enough, but it’s something.


End file.
